


Kidnappaus Voi Muuttaa Koko Elämäsi.

by DemonCatLady



Category: Finnish - Fandom, kidnappaus voi muuttaa koko elämäsi, kvmke, old work re-worked
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonCatLady/pseuds/DemonCatLady
Summary: Tarina kertoo naisesta jonka oletetaan olevan salainen agentti kun hän joutuu viemään Mafia-kartanolle paketin Perjantai iltapäivästä koska toinen työntekijä jänisti huhujen takia jo päivällä.Tarina kertoo myös nuoresta Mafia-pomosta joka ei mielellään haluaisi tapattaa siviiliä syyttä suotta.Asiat eivät aina mene niinkuin pitäisi ja paska iskee tuulettimeen nopeasti.





	Kidnappaus Voi Muuttaa Koko Elämäsi.

_Te siis huumasitte hänet ja kunnolla? Erinomaista, saimme pomolle oivan syntymäpäivälahjan. Tehköön hänellä sitten mitä huvittaa... Reservaatissa huoneen varaus oli nimellä ’Alma’… Mutta totta kai agentti käyttää väärää nimeä. Viekää hänet kartanon kellariin odottamaan, ja mitatkaa hänet jotta hänelle saadaan sopiva puku ylle juhliin, ellei hänen matkalaukusta löydy jotain. Hop hop! Herätetään hänet sitten kartanossa taas vasta-aineella._

**Alma**

”Hei, Alma, älä vielä lähe!” kuului takaani ja käänsin katseeni pomooni Mirjamiin.  
”Mikä hätänä Mirjami?” kysyin kummissani ja katsoin toisen jo valmiiksi anteeksi pyytävää ilmettä. ”Tahdotko että lomani viivästyy viivästymistään?”  
”Alma, mä tiedän että sä oot tehnyt täällä eniten töitä ja painut nyt kuukauden rentoutukseen vuorille eikä sinua saa häiritä, mutta kun nyt kävi sillä tapaa että Rachel möhli jakaessaan postit sinne aamulla, ja eräs paketti jäi vahingossa viemättä. Olet itse menossa siihen suuntaan, joten toivoin että…” Mirjami selitti ja huokasin syvään.  
”..ja toivoit että minä voisin heittää sen matkalla paikan päälle. Jos se on pika niin…”  
”…se on pikalähetys, ja siinä tuoksuu kaneli, joten pelkäämme niiden olevan jotain herkkuja juhliin.” Mirjami täydenti keskeytyneen lauseensa loppuun, ja minä kirosin pienesti.  
”Tästä hyvästä olen vielä extra viikon poissa ja yhtiö maksaa senkin, tuliko selväksi?” Sanoin totisen oloisena mutta vitsailin sillä eihän se kävisi.  
”Se on tarpeeksi reilu kauppa sillä joudut viemään paketin sinne ’kauhutaloomme’…” Mirjami totesi selvästi kylmissään ja minuakin puistatti pelkkä ajatus.

’Kauhutalo’ on vanha, mutta hyvässä kunnossa oleva kartano. Siellä kuulemma majaili jokin huumejengi joka oli aina aseet taskussa ovella kun sinne vietiin lähetyksiä.  
”Tosta hyvästä kaks viikkoa. Eli nähdään puolentoista kuukauden jälkeen, ellen saa lyijyä rintaan.” Tuhahdin Mirjamille kiukkuisena.  
”Huih, älä edes leikilläsikään sano tuollaista!” Mirjami parkaisi ja rutisti itseään. ”Olisi pelottavaa ettei sinusta kuuluisikaan mitään puolentoista kuukauden jälkeen! Herran jestas, miten meidän sitten käy?”  
”Näh, ihan hyvin, en ole minä enää täältä viemässä kahden ihmisen tilaa.” huokaisin ja ristin käteni rintakehälle.  
”Ai? Kuule typy, sinä olet laihtunut, ettäs sen tiedät.” Mirjami totesi takaisin kiukkuisesti joka sai minut säpsähtämään.  
”Älä naurata. En minä ainakaan laihduta. Yritän kaikin mahdollisin keinoin välttää portaita, sinä tiedät sen.” totesin hiukan hämilläni, mutta Mirjami pudisti päätään.  
”Olet sinä silti laihtunut… Mutta joo, se paketti ennen kuin se unohtuu!” Mirjami totesi ja kiiruhti hakemaan pakettia.

Pidin siis sini-valkoisen uniformuni vielä yllä, enkä jättäisi sitä tänne kaappiin, kuten olin suunnitellut. Tämä olisi sääntörike sillä uniformuja ei saisi viedä kotiin, jos jonkun pitäisi lainata työpaikalla ollessa hätätapauksissa, mutta toisaalta, olin ainoa isokokoinen nainen tällä hetkellä kyseisessä postissa palveluksessa.

”Kas tässä!” Mirjami totesi kohta takaisin tultuaan ja tuikkasi käsiini ison paketin joka tosiaan tuoksui kanelilta.  
”Jep, tässä on Spinnyjä, ne tuoksuvat tällaisilta.” totesin ja nuuhkin pakettia pienesti kuolaten.  
”Senkin herkkusuu.” Mirjami naurahti ja halasi minua, varoen pakettia. ”Tiedätkö muuten mistä tiedän sinun laihtuneen?”  
”No mistä?” kysyin hämilläni ja katsahdin Mirjamia joka liukui taakseni, kohta työntäen kätensä kainaloideni ali ja puristaen ríntojani.  
”Ríntasi ovat pienentyneet!” Mirjami naurahti ja oli vähällä etten olisi heittänyt pakettia tämän päähän.  
”MIRJAMI!” karjaisin nolostuneena kun toinen juoksi takaisin lajittelupuolelle naureskellen. _Saamarin pervo…_

Kiitin onneani että kuukausimatkalaukkuni oli jo autoni takakontissa ja yleensäkin varauduin enemmän kuin olisi tarvis, joten epäilin ettei minun tarvitsisi kiertää lenkkiä kodin kautta parin lisäviikon takia. Siispä hyppäsin suoraan autoon paketin kanssa ja lähdin ajelemaan metallinharmaalla KIA Sportilla kohti kyseistä taloa, samalla miettien pääni puhki mihin noita Spinnyjä oikein tarvittiin? Tai no, syötäväksi kai..? Mutta miksei niitä tilattu suoraan liikkeestä, vaan laitettiin tulemaan postin kautta? Hommassa haiskahti jokin muukin kuin vain kaneli, mutten voinut tietää mikä, eikä minua tosiaankaan huvittanut alkaa miksikään salapoliisiksi. Ei etenkään kun tiesin että kaikilla ei ollut aivoja siinä kartanossa.

Ajoin noin varttitunnin ennen kuin pääsin vihdoin ja viimein kauhukartanon portille. Ajoin tien reunaan ja nappasin paketin sekä paperit mukaan ennen kuin lähdin astelemaan portinvartijaa kohti, jolla olikin kohta käsi asevyönsä holsterin päällä.

”Seis.” tämä komensi ja pysähdyin siihen paikkaan. En tosiaankaan halunnut että minua ammuttaisiin. ”Mitä asiaa teillä on tänne?”  
”Olen lähetti ja tänne on kirjattu pikalähetys joka nyt kyllä myöhästyi aikalailla joten me maksamme postimaksun. Tarvitsisin itse saajan kuittauksen.” totesin ja luin papereita. ”Herra Louis Torpando.”  
Portinvartija silmäili minua pitkään ennen kuin puhui korvapuhelimeensa. Sitten hän kohdisti taas katseen minuun. ”Louis on kuulemma ulkona, joten sopiiko että minä kuittaan paketin?”  
Mutristin pienesti huuliani, kuittaus olisi sääntöjen vastainen, mutta väliäkö sillä?? Tahdoin vain lomalle! ”Joo, kyllä kai se käy, en minä tätä pakettia oikein puoltatoista kuukautta viitsi pitää tuolla vuoristokylpylässä.” totesin ja kaivoin kynän rintataskustani, samalla kun mies tuli luokseni. Ojensin kynän tälle. ”Puumerkki tähän, tähän, tänne, ja vielä noiden kolmen paperin alle tuohon.”  
”Seeelvä…” vartija mumisi ja kirjoitti puumerkkinsä kaikkiin kohtiin. ”Aika paljon täytettäviä kohtia.”  
”Minä en näitä sääntöjä laadi, että ei kannata minun kanssani asiasta keskustella.” totesin ja nappasin paperit itselleni, ojentaen paketin miehelle. ”Hyvää päivänjatkoa.”  
”Tuota… Samoin.” mies totesi jotenkin ihmeissään kun sai paketin käsiinsä, mutten välittänyt siitä sen enempää vaan kävelin takaisin autoon ja käynnistin sen turvavyön sidottuanie, lyöden tallan pohjaan kun olin päässyt portilta vähän kauemmaksi. Mitä nopeammin pääsisin aloittamaan lomani, sitä parempi!

Pääsin hotellille suht sutjakkaasti ja jätin autoni parkkeeraamisen Hotellin auto-virkailijalle, joka ei ollut uskoa että en ollut enää työkeikalla ennen kuin näytin varauslappuni. Seuraavaksi olinkin ojentamassa niitä vastaanotto virkailijalle kaikkine tavaroineni.

”Huoneenne on sviitti numero 6, neiti Heinonen.” vastaanottovirkailija totesi ja ojensi minulle niin sanotusti kulta-avaimen. Sisäänpääsykortti joka oli kullankeltainen.  
”Kiitos.” totesin ja olin jo aikeissa napata matkalaukkuni kantoon, mutta pikkolo ehti napata sen ensin ja närkästyin hiukan.  
”Minä kannan matkalaukkunne arvon rouva.” pikkolo totesi ja tartuin tätä kauluksesta kiinni vetäen naamani niin lähelle toista kuin itse hentosin.  
”Anteeksi, käytittekö te minusta juuri äsken ’r’-sanaa?” kysyin hampaat irvessä, saaden pikkolon kalpenemaan ja pudistamaan päätään kauhuissaan.  
”Anteeksi neiti, ei, en sanonut neiti!” pikkolo totesi äkisti ja laskin tästä irti.  
”Hyvä. Alas näyttää tietä.” totesin ja katsoin toista kylmästi.  
”Kyllä neiti, heti arvon neiti.” pikkolo totesi ja lähti kohti hissejä, minä mennen perässä.  
Tunsin oloni vähän paskamaiseksi kun olin käynyt toiseen kiinni varoittamatta sen sijaan että olisin yksinkertaisesti korjannut tätä rauhallisesti. 'Rouva' vain sattui olemaan kirosana erään tyypin takia.

Huone oli aivan mahtava. Iso parisänky, sohva, pöytä, nojatuoli, laajakuva TV, satelliitti käytössä, terassi jossa oli poreallas ja muuta mukavaa, mutta mikä parasta, kaikki menisi firman piikkiin! Kiljaisin innoissani ja loikkasin heti sänkyyn pötkölleen. Loma! Ei pakettien viemistä tai niiden lajittelemista puoleentoista kuukauteen! Hemmottelen varmasti itseni pilalle, täällä ollessani, mutta mitä väliä? Kai sitä joskus sai olla minullakin pala taivasta. [i]Ah, en malta odottaa päästä rentoutumaan hierojalle ja… Oikeastaan, mitä sitä odottamaankaan?[/i] Virnistin ilkeästi ja tartuin puhelimeen heti valiten hierontaosaston numeron.  
”Haloo? Terve, täällä sviitti numero 6:den asukki Alma. Tahtoisin päästä hierottavaksi, olen niin jumissa. Olen kulta-asiakas. Ai saan esittää lisätoiveita siis? Hmm… Onko teillä miestä jolla olisi fetissi isokokoisiin tyttöihin, tiedäthän, voisi hieroa vähän muualtakin. Ai sinä olet?? Hieeenoa. Oletko kuinka vanha? Ai, erinomaista, olet minua vain pari vuotta vanhempi. Monelta ja missä? Käy, käy, tuletko noutamaan niin saat lämmitellä minua jo ennen paikanpäälle tuloa? Thih, jooh, varaas shampaniaa myös. Seelvä, mitä minulla kannattaisi olla päällä? Kylpytakki ja pyyhe? Löytyy… Aivan, kaapista, olinpa hupsu. Selvä, tavataan puolentunnin päästä. Ja varaa suojaukset myös muru. Selvä, hei.” lopetin puhelun kohta kikattaen kuin mikäkin pahis. Jos hieroja osaisi tehdä työnsä kunnolla, tämä voisi päästä jopa illaksi minun viereeni.

Myöhemmin ilta-päivällä, lähemmäs iltaa, makasin sängyssäni aivan uupuneena, raukeana ja lauhkeana. Olimme aloittaneet ensin seksistä ja shampanjasta ja vasta tämän jälkeen tämä oli kaulinut minut niin rennoksi, etten edes pystynyt kävelemään vaan hieroja kantoi minut tähän sviittiini sänkyyn. Alapäätänikin aristi vieläkin, niin kovaa kyytiä en ollut saanut kuukausiin. Mutta täytyi myöntää että oli ollut ihana tapa aloittaa rentoutuminen noin. Hieroja nimittäin oli kuulemma itse juuri tullut lomalta ja ollut sinkkuna jo puolivuotta, sekä tarpeessa, joten molemmat olivat saaneet mitä halusivat ja tarvitsivat.  
Nousin varovasti istumaan, käheästi voihkaisten. Olin vieläkin jälkimainingeissa vaikka operaatiosta oli jo kaksi tuntia. Jestas sentään, se mies oli käsitellyt minua kuin ammattilainen, joka aika varmasti jo olikin kun jo nuorena oli kuulemma aloittanut. Kurotin varovasti puhelinta kohti ja otin ravintolan linjan.  
”Haloo? Heih, sviitin numero 6:den asukki Alma täällä, tahtoisin ruokaa tänne sviittiin, joten mitäs tänään olisi tarjolla? Hummeria ja lohkoperunoita kermakastikkeessa? Kai se on vähintään HYLAa se kerma? Täysin laktoositon? Hienoa, tuokaa minulle sellainen, mitäs olisi jälkiruoaksi? Ei, en ota alkupaloja tai salaattia. Mhm? Vohveleira hillon tai siirapin kera, sekä omavalintainen jäätelöannos? Mitä jäätelöitä on tarjolla? Stop, stop, stop, otan suklaa-nougattia ja vanhan ajan mansikkaa. Selvä. Joo, tehdään silleen että tuotte ensin ruuan, sitten vasta jälkiruoan. Juomaksi riittää vesi. Selvä, kuulemiin.” totesin laskien luurin alas. Olisi pakko hiukan pukeutua ennen kuin ruoka tuotaisiin.  
Nousin siis varovasti ylös sängystä ja hoipuin matkalaukkuni luo, varovasti nostaen sen sitten sängylle ähkäisten. Avasin laukun ja aloin penkomaan itselleni oloasuani kohta löytäenkin sen. Mustat lökäpöksyt ja harmaa t-paita jossa luki ’SEXMACHINE’ punaisin kirjaimin, kyseinen setti toimi oloasunani kaikkialla. Olin saanut t-paidan töistä muutama kuukausi sitten takaperin kun tyypit olivat järjestäneet jostain käsiinsä minun syntymäpäiväni ja yllättäneet minut. Paidan tietenkin oli hankkinut Mirjami… Oveen koputus ja ilmoitus huonepalvelusta sai minut säpsähtämään ja vedin vaatteet nopeasti ylleni, kohta astellen ovelle ja avaten tämän tarjoilijalle, joka hymyillen kärräsi ruokani sisään. Kiitin tarjoilijaa ja sovin että tämä tulisi viimeistään puolentunnin päästä jälkiruokien kanssa. Kun tämä oli poistunut, nostin hopeisen kannen pois tarjottimelta ja laskin sen kärrin alaosaan, kohta nostaen itse tarjottimen pöytään ja käyden ruuan kimppuun nälkäisenä. Sopimuksen mukaan, tarjoilija tuli puolentunnin päästä, noin viisi minuuttia sen jälkeen siis kun olin saanut lautasen tyhjäksi ja sormet ja suun pyyhittyä puhtaiksi. Kun eteeni kärrättiin vohveli-jäätelö annos, en voinut olla virnistämättä. Tästä tulisi kyllä päänsärky jos hotkisin, mutta en tykännyt löllöstä jäätelöstä, joten aloin lapioida heti kun olin kiittänyt tarjoilijaa.

Ruoan jälkeen otin nokoset, ateria oli ollut niin tuhti että jos olisin johonkin lähtenyt vaeltamaan, olisin varmasti alkanut voida pahoin. Onneksi kuitenkaan mihinkään ei ollut menoa ennen ilta myöhää, kun baarissa olisi karaokekisa. Koputus oveen sai minut hätkähtämään ja nousin varovasti ylös. En minä ainakaan ketään odottanut eikä henkilökunta antanut itseään ilmi, joten kuka siellä olisi?

”Niin?” kysyin samalla kun avasin oven ja katsoin hiukan kummissani oven takana seisovaa pitkää lihaksikasta miestä joka oli varmasti treenannut jo lapsesta asti.  
Mies tutkaili minua ja tuli pyytämättä sisälle, joka sai minut kummastumaan. Oliko tämä jokin turvallisuuspäällikkö tai jotain? Kun kaksi muutakin miestä tuli sisälle, aloin jo närkästymään.  
”Mistä tässä on kyse?” kysyin ärtyneenä ja kaksi miehistä kääntyi minua kohti saaden minut säpsähtämään.  
”Oletteko ’Alma Heinonen’?” ensin sisään astuneista miehistä kysyi.  
Ristin käteni rintakehälleni ja murahdin. ”Niin kukas muukaan? Michael Jackson?”

Mies napsautti sormiaan, jolloin jälkimmäinen mies läväytti oven kiinni ja keskimmäinen tarttui minusta lujasti kiinni, painaen kasvoihini jotain märkää kangasta. Kun hengitin kankaan läpi, aloin heti voida huonosti, ja kehoni ei totellut vaan se veti hervottomaksi. Yritin saada itseni miehen otteesta, tahdoin raitista ilmaa. Tarvitsin sitä. Maailma nimittäin tuntui äkisti pyörivän minun ympärilläni kuin olisin sen keskipiste. En enää pystynyt hengittämään, menetin tajuntani, vaipuen mitä oudoimpaan uneen.

\------

**Sebastian**

Koputus työhuoneen oveeni sai minut irvistämään. Mitä nyt taas joku halusi? Kun Don tunki naamansa ovesta sisään, irvistin pahemmin. Tuota tyyppiä en ollut odottanut näkeväni tämän edellisen mokan takia.

”Terve pomo.” Don totesi varovasti ja tuli sisälle kuitenkin yllättävän rohkeasti. Mitä toinen oli taas tehnyt? ”Hyvää syntymäpäivää.”  
Ai niin… Täytin tänään taas vuosia… Niitä kai juhlittaisiin taas ilta myöhällä ja kaikki yrittäisivät taas kilpailla suosiostani. ”Kiitos. Mutta tuskin sinä tänne tulit minua ihan vain onnittelemaan?”  
”Näette aina minun läpi.” Don totesi ja virnistin. Näen aina _kaikkien_ läpi.  
”Joten?” kysäisin ja Don nielaisi pienesti. Hän oli siis taas mokannut tehtävänsä. Jotenkin.  
”Huumediileri keikka päättyi ikävästi. Menetimme Rat’in luotisodassa. Kaikki muu meni ok ja saimme tapettua jokaisen ja otettua sekä huumeet että rahat.” Don totesi ja näytti hermostuneelta, kuten pitikin. Rat oli ollut yksi parhaimmista apureistani.  
Vedin syvään henkeä ja laskin ilmat sitten rauhallisesti pihalle. ”Selvä on… Oliko muuta?”  
”Minulla ja porukallani on teille syntymäpäivä lahja, mutta annamme sen sitten myöhemmin.” Don totesi virnistäen varmasti. En pitänyt hänen asenteesta.  
”Odotan innolla…” totesin jäisesti, saaden toisen hätkähtämään ja enemmittä puheita poistumaan. Kaikki tiesivät milloin minun kanssa ei kannattanut jatkaa keskustelua sen enempää, vaan tiesivät poistumisen olevan paras keino välttää lyijyä.  
Oveen koputettiin taas ja olin jo vähällä raivostua. Minulla oli muutakin tehtävää kuin vain kuunnella muiden huolia! Louis tuli sisälle ja rauhoituin heti. Ikääntynyt mies näytti kireältä. Hän oli ollut aiempi johtaja, mutta luovuttanut johtajuuden minulle kun tämä alkoi saada liikaa painoa. Nyt mies oli super-hyvässä kunnossa onneksi.  
”Sebastian.” Louis totesi ja olin aikeissa nousta heti pystyyn ja laskemaan toisen istumaan, mutta tämä nosti kätensä vaivautuneena ja pidin perseeni penkissä. ”Tulin toivottamaan hyvää syntymäpäivää.”  
”Tuota, kiitos.” totesin hiukan kummissani ja nyt vasta tajusin että toisella oli käsi selän takana, ja jokin paketti pilkotti hänen takaa myös.  
Louis virnisti pienesti ja ojenti paketin minulle. ”Tässä. En keksinyt muutakaan ja sanoit viimeeksi että pidit näistä. Nämä tosin ovat jo ihan kylmiä, mutta ainahan näitä voi vähän mikrossa lämmittää. Oli pakko tilata lähetyksen kautta, en nimittäin tahtonut että kuppila olisi ottanut osoitetta ylös.”  
Otin toiselta paketin ja avasin sen heti uteliaisuuteni takia. ”Spinnyjä.” totesin virnistäen ja nostin katseeni Louiseen. ”Kiitos. Saampahan suun makeaksi kahvitauoilla.”  
Louis naurahti ja huokasi pienesti. ”Tarkastuksessa kaikki epäilivät sitä pommipaketiksi jonka muka joku agentti olisi tuonut naamioituneena lähettinä.”  
”Noh, ainahan pojat ovat varuillaan kaikessa.” naurahdin ja nappasin yhden Spinnyn laatikosta, syöden sitä rennosti.  
”Juhlasi muuten alkaa sitten jo kuudelta. Tänne ollaan kutsuttu muitakin kavereitasi ja heidän pitää kuitenkin lähteä sitten vielä tämän illan lennoilla takaisin. Minä olen syntymäpäiviesi järjestysvastaava, joten jos et pidä juhlistasi, valita minulle.” Louis totesi ja nyökkäsin pienesti.  
”Luotan sinun makuusi.” totesin virnistäen ja pistin loput spinnystäni poskeen jonka jälkeen katsahdin kelloa. Juhliin olisi tunti, sillä kello löi tasan viisi. ”Tunti aikaa… Pitääkö minun käydä vaihtamassa smokki päälle tai jotain?”  
”Ei tarvitse, pidä vain nuo tehtävävaatteesi päällä.” Louis naurahti ja kääntyi poistuakseen.  
”Louis.” totesin saaden toisen pysähtymään ja kääntymään minua kohti.  
”Ja tänä vuonnahan ei ole niitä strippareita? En oikein pitänyt viime juhlista…” mumahdin toiselle ja Louis nauroi makeasti.  
”Älä huoli, tänä vuona on jätkäilta. En kutsunut yhtäkään naikkosta kylään.” Louis naurahti ja poistui paikalta niine hyvineen.

Kello oli puoli kuusi kun oveeni koputettiin taas. Yllätyin nähdessäni Smithin tulevan sisään.  
”Tere pomo.” Smith totesi ja nyökkäsin tälle hyväksyvästi että toinen sai jatkaa suoraan asiaan. ”Ajattelin kysyä kumman kakun haluaisit? Mansikkaisen vaiko suklaisen?”  
”Laita molempia sekaisin, eli suklaa-mansikka kakku.” totesin virnistäen ja Smith virnisti myös. Smith on kokki- leipurini, ja vielä hyvä sellainen tosiaankin.  
”Mansikat alle, suklaakuorrutus päälle?” tämä kysyi ja oli kuin mittailisi minua. Ei kai hän ajatellut tunkea minua kakkuun?  
”Jeps.” totesin ja katsahdin kelloa. Kaksikymmentäviisi minuuttia, ennen lavalle nousua ja lahjojen vastaanottamista. Lahjat annettiin aina ensimmäisenä, jotta niitä voitaisiin käyttää illan aikanakin eikä niille käy sillä tapaa että ne jäävät nurkkiin pyörimään.  
”Selkis, ei minulla muuta, painun takaisin kakun kimppuun. Se tarjoillaan seitsemältä.” Smith totesi ja poistui nopeasti.

Huokasin pienesti ja nousin ylös pöytäni äärestä kun kello oli viittä vaille kuusi, kääntäen katseen koko seinän kokoiseen peiliin. Olen 190cm pitkä ja painan vähintään 120kg. Olen pelkkää lihasta ja voimaa geenieni takia, joka tekee minusta loistavan johtajan kuulemma. Rintakehäni on leveä, ja lantio sopusuhtainen pitkiin jalkoihini. Minulla on älyä enemmän kuin monellakaan älyköllä yhteensä, sekä terävä muisti. Kehossani ei ole ainuttakaan tatuointia tai lävistystä ja olen vasta 22 vuotta vanha. Tai siis, täytänhän minä tänään 23 vuotta. Mutta kuitenkin, ikääni nähden minulla oli mielettömän iso keho. Mutta siitä oli kyllä hyötyäkin. Oveen koputus sai minut havahtumaan ja astelin ovelle nopeasti avaten sen. Louis odotti omassa taisteluasussaan. Teemaa ei koskaan paljastettu, kaikkien piti honata se itse. Virnistin pienesti ja katsoin Louisia virnuillen. Teemana oli siis raskas aseistus, sillä hänellä oli itsellään aseetkin päällä. Illasta tulisi siis sotaisa, leikkimielellä tietenkin. Eli varmaan jotain värikuula-ase hippasia alakerran harjoitteluradalla.

Astelimme treenisaliin johon oltiin pystytetty väliaikainen lava. Tila oli suuri, ja muut vieraat istuilivatkin jo tuoleilla odottelemassa ja rupattelemassa kuin mitkäkin neidit. Astuin lavalle Louisin kanssa ja kaikki hiljenivät taputtamaan saman tien. Homma tuntui ilkeältä omalta kohdalta.  
”Noniin, arvoisat neidit, tervetuloa pomomme Sebastian Pantominen 23-vuotis syntymäpäiville! Kuten kaikki tietävät, aloitamme lahjojen annosta. Ja muistakaa, tänään ei tarvitse jäykistellä, ellei joku munaa todella pahasti lahjan kanssa. Kyllä, Billy, tarkoitan sinua ja viimevuotista Can Can –esitystäsi…” Louis totesi ja kaikki repesivät nauramaan, joka sai minutkin hymyilemään. ”Tänä vuonna teidät ollaan jaettu 3-5 hengen ryhmiin, omien erikoistaitojenne nojalla. Tämän pidemmittä puheita, aloitetaan!”

Lahjojen jako eteni sutjakkaasti, nopeammin kuin oltiin suunniteltu. Sain uusia aseita, veitsiä, vaatteita, pornolehtiä, -DVDitä ja rahaa tietenkin jumalattomasti. Kun Diego tuli yksin lavalle, ihmettelin mikä oli jutun juoni? Hän virnuili kuitenkin siihen malliin että hänellä olisi jotain isoa tarjottavana porukoineen.

”Arvoisat neidit ja herrat, saanen ilmoittaa että minun, Samin ja Joelin lahja ei olekaan ihan mikään normaali. Kuten monikin muistaa, olemme jäljittäneet yhtä agenttia jo monta kuukautta, ja hänet kuulemma pakotettiin hermolomalle tuonne läheiseen hotelliin. Arvoisa yleisö, saanen esitellä teille halutuimman agentin kautta aikain, agentti numero 68, Angelina Froster!” Diego selosti ja sai kaikki äimänkäeksi kun sisään tuotiin nainen, joka oltiin selvästi pakotettu pukemaan ylleen punainen juhlamekko, joka selvästi oli tämän oma.

Nainen rimpuili Samin ja Joelin käsissä, ja tämän suu oltiin teipattu ilmastointiteipillä kiinni. Naisella oli kyllä kokoa, ja epäilin tämän painavan vähintään 100 kiloa. Agenttien suosituspaino kylläkin oli 50-70 kiloa, joten jo siinä meni hommat kummaksi, ellei toinen olisi sitten lihonut viimeisen kuukauden aikana 30-50 kiloa ja saanut sen takia hermolomaa… Paitsi hänen kylläkin pitäisi sitten olla kuntoutusleirillä, eikä hermolomalla. Nämä idiootit olivat napanneet tavallisen siviilin, mutta vain minä siitä tiesin, nimittäin kaikki olivat heti innoissaan. Ei, hetki, Louiskin sen huomasi. _Aivan._ Hänhän oli taistellut itse tuota kyseistä agenttia vastaan, ja tunnistaisi selvästi että toinen ei ollut aito. Muut eivät olleet koskaan häntä nähneet, edes kuvasta. Päätin kuitenkin näytellä mukana, sillä en tahtonut tappaa tuota naista suotta. Hänessä oli jotain sellaista joka sai minut tuntemaan oudosti, ja tahdoin selvittää mitä tämä tunne tarkoitti. Nousin ylös ja astelin kolmikon luo virnuillen.

”Loistavaa työtä! Tästä lahjasta olen erittäin tyytyväinen!” totesin kovaan ääneen ja taputin Diegon olkapäätä, sen jälkeen kääntäen katseeni naiseen, jolla oli suloinen katse, sekä myös murhaava pilke silmäkulmassa. Siviiliksi hänen asenteensa vastasi kylläkin meikäläisiä silloin kun oltiin samassa jamassa. Naisella oli taistelijan luonne, joten häntä oli helppo väittää agentiksi. ”Jos ketään ei haittaa, tahtoisin saman tien tehdä pari kysymystä tälle agentille, kaksin toimistossani. Te muut voitte jo mennä aloittamaan herkuista, tässä ei mene kuin muutama minuutti. Joel ja Sam, viekää naikkonen toimistooni ja köyttäkää nojatuoliin tukevasti.”  
”Selvä pomo!” kaksikko totesi riemuisasti ja lähtivät taluttamaan vastaanhangoittelevaa naista mukanaan.  
”Louis.” totesin hiljaa ja käänsin katseeni tähän, kun tämä tuli vierelleni. ”Pidä vieraat kiireisinä, ja yritä samalla saada selville kenet nämä idiootit oikein nappasivat ja mikä on hänen työnsä, ikänsä, missä asuu, ja kaikki muutkin normaalitiedot, tuliko selväksi?”  
”Tuli.” Louis totesi ja astelin itse kohti toimistoani, josta kohta Sam ja Joel tulivatkin ulos uupuneen näköisinä. Nainen oli hangoitellut kunnolla ja sen huomasi kaksikon kasvoilta.  
”Kiitoksia. Jäisittekö vielä vahtiin tähän oven taa? En tahdo että kukaan häiritsee pientä… sessiotani.” totesin virnistäen ja kaksikko piristyi heti virnuillen. ”Pitäkää ovi lujasti kiinni.”  
”Kyllä pomo!” molemmat totesivat ja asettuivat oven molemmille puolille seisomaan suorassa. Itse pujahdin toimistooni ja lukitsin vielä oven varmuuden vuoksi.

Käänsin katseeni naiseen ja tämän katse oli pistävä. Sekä myös jotenkin niin ihana. Olin kai sekoamassa jo tuon naisen takia. ”Agentti sinä et ainakaan ole.” totesin heti ensimmäisenä ja astelin toisen luo vetäisten tältä teipit huulilta nopeasti. Naikkonen älähti pienesti ja laski päänsä hetkeksi alemmas, kuitenkin kohta kohottaen sen tuimasti minuun.  
”Missä olen, ja miksi?” tämä ärähti heti ensimmäisenä, saaden minut yllättymään kauttaaltaan. Olin ollut 100% varma että nainen alkaisi heti uhkailemaan poliiseilla tai jollain muulla, mutta tämä näköjään itse janosi tietoja. ”Onko tämä jotain surkeaa ’selviydy tästä’-hotelli-paskaa?? En muistaakseni ilmoittautunut mihinkään sellaiseen, tahdoin viettää rauhaisan ja hyvin ansaitun loman!”  
”Et ole enää hotellissa typyseni. Mikä on nimesi, ammattisi ja ikäsi?” totesin astellen pöytäni ääreen ja laittaen äänittäjän päälle. Tahdoin tallentaa tämän keskustelun ja naisen tiedot parempia tutkimuksia varten. Jokin hänessä kiehtoi minua.

”Olen Alma Heinonen ja työskentelen ’Keep It Coming, lyhennettynä KIC-lähettipalvelussa, ja firma maksoi minulle puolentoista kuukauden loman hotelli Kulta Vuoreen, jonka aloitin tänään! Olen 21 vuotta vanha.” nainen ärähti ja värähdin pienesti. Naisen ääni sai koko kehoni kihelmöimään, ja se oli myös kiihottava. Halusin naista, heti. Joko siinä tuolissa jossa hän istui, tai sitten tuossa työpöytäni päällä. En tajunnut miksi, ja täytyi myöntää että se pelotti.  
”Selvä. Missä asut?” kysyin ja nainen mulkaisi minua pahasti.  
”Se ei kuulu sinulle.” tämä totesi kylmästi ja aloin yllättävästi pitämään toisen asenteesta enemmän. Hän oli ensimmäinen nainen joka oli koskaan laittanut minulle hanttiin. Ilmankos se kiihotti ja kihelmöitti.  
”Saan sen kyllä selville.” totesin naiselle virnuillen, kuin luvaten vielä tulla hänen oven taa kummittelemaan.

Nainen säpsähti ja irvisti. ”Haista paska.”  
Naurahdin kepeästi ja astelin naisen luo tarttuen tämän leuasta kiinni ja pakottaen tämän kohtaamaan katseeni omallaan. ”Sinuna valitsisin sanasi tarkemmin, kuten myös asenteesi. Tehtäisiinkö sopimus? Jos käyttäydyt kunnolla ja teet niin kuin sanon, lupaan että pääset tämän illan aikana vielä helvettiin täältä, takaisin omaan hotellihuoneeseesi vahingoittumattomana. Jos taas et pääse nyt sopimukseen kanssani, vietät täällä varmaankin seuraavat 60 vuotta kanssani alaisekseni koulutettuna, tai kuolet viikossa. Minkä vaihtoehdon otat?”  
Nainen säikähti selvästi ja nielaisi vaivalloisesti. ”Olkoon, tehdään diili.”  
”Hyvä tyttö.” totesin ja pörrötin toisen hiuksia, kohta avaten tämän köydet. ”Ei mitään äkkipikaisia liikkeitä.”  
Nainen murahti pienesti, muttei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen.  
”Nyt tehdään niin että käydään katsomassa sinulle paremmat asusteet illan ohjelmaan. Yritä pitää hauskaa, ja pysyttele koko ajan lähettyvilläni. Nyt on sentään syntymäpäiväni.” totesin toiselle joka näytti aika yllättyneeltä. ”Oliko sinulla matkalaukkua tai mitään muutakaan jossa olisi omia vaatteitasi?”  
”On. Kellarissa yhdessä selleistänne.” nainen totesi ja kohotin toista kulmakarvaani kysyvästi. Kellarissa oli vain kaksi selliä. Ellei sitten tyttö ollut luullut muitakin ovia sellioviksi.  
”Mennääs sitten sinne tarkastamaan kuteesi läpi.” totesin ja katsahdin naikkosta joka oli noussut ylös ja oli heti takanani. Katsoin tätä kulmat kurtussa ja tämä pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Ite käskit pysyä lähellä.” tämä totesi ja virnistin pienesti.  
”Totta. Pysy vastaisuudessa kuitenkin vieressäni.” totesin ja kun toinen tuli vireeni, kaappasin tämän kainalooni. Nainen oli minua ainakin parikymmentä senttimetriä lyhyempi, sillä tämä oli kuin luotu kainalooni kapealla yläkehollaan ja leveällä lantiollaan. ”Ja parempi että pidän sinua jostakin kiinni, ettei suunnitelmamme vapauttamisestasi mene piloille.”

Nainen oli erittäin kiukkuisen näköinen, muttei sanonut mitään vastaankaan, joten avasin oven lukon ja menin tämän kanssa ulos. Joel ja Sam olivat heti valmiudessa, mutta käskin näiden vain pitämään suunsa kiinni, ja mennä kertomaan muille että agentti on nyt illan kunniavieras. Joel ja Sam katsoivat minua aivan tärähtäneinä, mutta nyökkäsivät sitten ja lähtivät rivakasti muiden juhlavieraiden luo, samalla kun me kaksi suuntasimme kellariin. Kun olimme kellarissa, nainen osoitti oikeaa ovea, ja avasin sen yleisavaimella. Naisen matkalaukku oli levällään, kuin kiireellä pengottuna. Nainen älähti ja ryntäsi heti vaatteidensa luo kiroten. Nainen ei selvästikään pitänyt näystä että tämän kaikki vaatteet olivat ihan liassa, sillä sellejä ei oltu siivottu vieläkään viime käyttäjän jäljiltä. Häneltä löytyi vain ja ainoastaan yhdet verkkarit joita hän voisi käyttää, mutta se oli toistaiseksi laiha lohtu. Astelin salaluukun luo ja avasin sen, soittaen siivousryhmälle. He saisivat hakea naisen vaatteet ja hoitaa ne takaisin puhtaiksi ennen tämän lähtöä. Käskin naisen napata housut mukaan ja tulemaan perässäni, sekä olla huolehtimatta vaatteistaan. Nainen katsoi minua erittäin murhaavasti, mutta tuli kuitenkin perässäni makuuhuoneeseeni, jossa menin vaatehuoneelleni. Minulta ei löytynyt kuin XXXL kokoisia mustia t-paitoja, joten yhden oli nyt parasta kelvata naikkoselle. Ojensin paidan tälle ja käskin vaihtamaan tuon asusteen ylleen. Nainen mulkoili minua hetken, ennen kuin tutkaili ympärilleen kuin miettien missä vaihtaisi. Käskin naisen vaihtaa siinä missä tämä seisoikin, ja käännyin tätä kohti ristien käteni rintakehälleni. Nainen näytti kauhistuneelta, mutta näytti sitten saavan idean. Katsoin kun naikkonen veti ensin t-paitani päälleen, joka meni hänelle kylläkin kuin musta mekko, jolloin tämä pudotti oman mekkonsa alas ja veti sitten housut jalkaan, katsahtaen minua sitten voitonriemuisesti. Ja sitä hän olikin. Kenkiä hänellä ei ollut ollenkaan, joten jotain tuon jalkoihin piti kuitenkin keksiä. Kävin pikaisesti katsomassa kenkäkokoelmani läpi, ja löysin kuin löysinkin minulle pieneksi jääneet lenkkitossut ja sukat. Ojensin ne naiselle ja käskin tämän kokeilla niitä. Sukat olivat naurettavan isot, mutta kengät menivät hyvin naisen jalkaan, eivätkä tuottaneet kävelyongelmia. Kohta kuuluikin koputus oveltani ja Louis tuli sisälle sen enempiä varoituksia antamatta.

”Pomo…” Louis pysähtyi kuin seinään kun näki naisen. Naisen naisen naisen… Hänellä oli nimikin, Alma.  
”Ei hätää Louis, puhu vain.” totesin ja na… Alma kurtisti kulmiaan kummissaan.  
”Tuota, vieraat ovat hiukan äimänkäkenä nyt sinun ja ’agentin’ yhdessä olosta.” Louis totesi ja Alman ilme näytti kirkastuvan.  
”Miten niin? Kai minä nyt osaan yhtä naista käsitellä, olisi tämä agentti tai ei.” totesin kulmat kurtussa ja Alma juoksi ikkunalle kohta katsoen ulos ja kiroten.  
”Olen kartanossa.” tämä sähähti ja käänsi katseensa Louikseen. ”Toin sinulle tänään paketin ennen kuin lähdin lomalle.”  
Louis näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Ai tekö ne toitte? Tulipas myöhään.”  
”Rachelin olisi pitänyt tuoda se paketti jo aamusta, mutta ei uskaltanut.” toinen tuhahti ja näytti erittäin pohtivalta. ”Oliko paketissa Spinny-leivoksia?”  
”Oli. Mistä sinä sen päättelit?” Louis kysyi ja katselin kaksikkoa mietteliäästi.  
”Kanelin tuoksu paljasti.” toinen totesi ja astelin tämän luo, jolloin tämä katsahti minua kysyvästi.  
”Selvä, nyt ollaan jutusteltu, tahdon jo pitämään hauskaa.” totesin ja nappasin naikkosen taas kainalooni. ”Louis, mitäs meillä on ohjelmassa?”  
”Ah, meillä olisi nyt näin kello seitsemän kakun leikkaus, jos se siis ehtii hyytyä sitä ennen kunnolla, tai sitten värikuulasotaa.” Louis totesi ja virnistin.  
”Käy sanomassa Smithille että antaa kakun hyytyä rauhassa. Mennään ampumana toisiamme.” totesin ja tunsin Alman värähtävän kainalossani, kuin ei olisi tykännyt ajatuksesta.  
”Selvä, kutsun muutkin koolle. Haluatko itse valita pelaajat, vaiko he jotka ehtivät ensimmäisinä ilmoittautumaan pääsevät mukaan?” Louis kysyi ja vilkaisin Almaa miettien samalla.  
”Minä ja neiti olemme ensimmäinen tiimi. Pelataan tiimeittäin. Niin monta tiimiä kuin aseitakin on. Varaa neidille pistoolit molempiin käsiin. Minulle minun vakioni.” totesin ja rutistin Alman paremmin itseäni vasten, kun tämä oli selvästi aikeissa sanoa vastaan.  
”Selvä.” Louis totesi ja lähti, minä laskien katseeni toiseen.  
”Ei vastaväitteitä. Ja yritä edes sitten tähdätä oikein.” totesin tälle ja tämä nosti katseensa minuun kiukkuisena.  
”En ole edes koskaan pidellyt asetta, en edes leikkiasetta!” tämä ärähti minulle ja virnistin toiselle ilkikurisesti.  
”Noh, nytpähän opit.” totesin tälle ja lähdin astelemaan tämä kainalossani kohti pelialuetta.

**Author's Note:**

> Jos haluatte lukea alkuperäisen tarinan ettekä odotella paranneltua versiota 10 vuotta, tässä on siihen teille linkit:
> 
> #1 http://forum.hevostalli.net/read.php?f=11&i=839615&t=839615  
#2 http://forum.hevostalli.net/read.php?f=11&i=841243&t=841243  
#3 http://forum.hevostalli.net/read.php?f=11&i=844343&t=844343  
#4 http://forum.hevostalli.net/read.php?f=11&i=848262&t=848262  
#5 http://forum.hevostalli.net/read.php?f=11&i=852464&t=852464  
#6 http://forum.hevostalli.net/read.php?f=11&i=857723&t=857723
> 
> Scrollatkaa alas asti aina ettette vahingossa skippaa mitään!


End file.
